


Trust

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [10]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Food, Pie, mention of skipping meals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: “Not everything is life and death, Adam.” She replies with a scoff as she rises from the seat to grab a tissue.“True, but many things are. Especially in our line of work.” Especially for her.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> written for wayhavenmonthly's Fall for Unit Bravo over on tumblr  
> Day 10: Pie

Adam can smell the sugar even before he enters the detective’s office. The cloying scent of berries, sugar, and pastry hanging in the air along with the usual annoyances of the police station: the strong perfume of the loud officer, the pot of coffee slowly burning after sitting in the pot all day, and the air freshener someone thought would fix it. If it wasn’t for the familiar beat of the detective’s heartbeat, he may not have even known she was there. Perhaps that was the most offensive part, that it concealed her from him. Yet part of him is grateful for it.

  
Opening the door, he catches her with a forkful halfway to her mouth. There is only a few bites left on her plate and the scent of blackberry is even stronger in the room with her.  
“Isn’t it a bit early for dessert?” he asks with a meaningful nod to the clock on the wall which reads ten in the morning.

  
“Oh, don’t be such a spoilsport.” She responds with a huff. “Besides, weren’t you just lecturing me about skipping meals.”

  
He had. Only the weekend before when she had spent the entire day in the library doing research, too engrossed in the work to stop and take care of herself. She was dedicated. It was one of the things he . . . one of the things he respected about her.

  
“That hardly counts as a meal.”

  
She rolls her eyes before scooping up another bite of the pie. With dramatic flare she takes a bite and closes her eyes. Her eyes flutter shut as she almost moans, “true, but it’s so good.”

  
Adam is entranced by the sight of her: her eyes closed and a pleased smile on her face. He’s been avoiding her ever since his weakness at the carnival too afraid that he will repeat the mistake. Or perhaps make an even worse one. However, with the bounty necessitating a watchful eye he’s been having difficulty delegating the task to one of the others. He would trust the rest of the unit with his life, but he finds it harder and harder to trust them with hers. For all her steel and stubbornness, she is so fragile in her mortality. In his near millennium of life, Adam has seen how fragile human life is, and he’s already almost lost her once.

  
“Adam is something wrong?” she asks shaking him out of his thoughts. “Do I have something on my face?”

  
Adam is relieved to see that yes, there is a smear of purple along the right side of her chin. He nods his head, “as always detective, you should be more careful.”

  
He’s grateful that it’s true, that there’s a reason he can give her. A reason for why he finds it so hard to tear his eyes from her face. A reason he can give her besides the word that rattles in his chest against all his better judgement.

  
“Not everything is life and death, Adam.” She replies with a scoff as she rises from the seat to grab a tissue.

  
“True, but many things are. Especially in our line of work.” Especially for her.

  
“I do know that, Adam. You’re going to have to trust me sometime.” Her voice is hard, frustrated. She wipes the tissue across her cheek missing the smear. “Did I get it?”

  
“No. Here, allow me,” and he’s moving forward before his brain can scream at him to step back. His hand seems to move on its own accord unable to resist the opportunity to touch her. His thumb moves over the soft skin of her chin, brushing against the edge of her lower lip causing her mouth to open, a soft sound escaping.

  
“It’s not you that I don’t trust, Kira.” He admits before stepping back and breaking the moment he never should have indulged in in the first place.

  
She takes a shaky breath and he wishes he could ignore the wounded look in her blue eyes.

  
“I think I’ll just go wash up.” She says looking down and not meeting his eyes.

  
She walks out of the room leaving him standing alone in her office. It’s only after she leaves that he brings his thumb to his mouth. The flavor of the pie filing is intense and too sugary for Adam’s tastes, but, for just a moment, he can taste the sweetness that had just been on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
